Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour!
'''Atlantic: Orizaba's Darkest Hour '''is the 15th episode of Season 17. Summary When Elena invites the Disney Junior Club to the Eclipse Festival, Orizaba the dark moth fairy is back and she not only wants to bring Avalor into eternal night, but Disney Junior Island as well! Luckily, the Disney Junior Club and even Luna Girl and her moths are ready to help Elena defeat the evil moth fairy and save the day once again. Plot The episode begins at the Avalor palace where Elena is getting ready for the big day; the day of the Solar Eclipse at the Eclipse Festival! Which happens over Avalor once every two or three hundred years. For the occasion, Isabel has invented a Solar Projector, a telescope that can project an image of the sun on a wall, allowing everyone to watch the eclipse safely since looking directly at the sun can hurt people's eyes. While everyone else is excited, Armando is not because he fears the evil moth fairy Orizaba will appear during the eclipse. This time, everyone believed Armando's story and the smiles on their faces fade away as they remembered the last time Orizaba came during the eclipse to bring eternal night by placing a magical jewel called the Eye of Midnight on the Sun Stone so the sun wouldn't come back. But luckily, Elena saved the day by using her Scepter of Light to banish Orizaba back into the Spirit World. Shaking that thought away, Elena reminds everyone to not worry about Orizaba coming back to bring eternal night and help her get ready for the Disney Junior Club's arrival. Armando then helps Isabel and Mateo with the Solar Projector while Elena begins searching for the Scepter of Light. She looked around her bedroom until she found it under her nook. But as Elena picked it out from underneath, she banged her head and shouted "Blazes!" in pain which suddenly causes the scepter to fire a powerful beam of light that blasts the nook! Again, she needed to be careful not to mess things up or who knows what might happen when she accidentally blasts things with her scepter? Later, the Disney Junior Club arrived and they excitedly hugged and thanked Elena for inviting them to the Eclipse Festival one by one. After the hugs, Elena leads her friends to the festival where the people of Avalor were joyfully chatting away while Isabel was setting up her Solar Projector. Finally, it was time for Elena's speech as well trying her best to avoid saying any words that will make the scepter blast things. But as the guards light the torches, the evil moth fairy, Orizaba, appears before them again! She has returned once again to fulfill her goal in bringing Avalor into total darkness. But not just Avalor, she wants to bring eternal darkness to Disney Junior Island as well! Irritated, Kwazii scolds at Orizaba while Barnacles and Peso tried to calm him down as Orizaba laughed mockingly. Lucky for Avalor and Disney Junior Island, the Eye of Midnight was destroyed so there was no way for Orizaba to bring her eternal night to their homes. But with a sneer, she tells everyone that she has come up with another plan to bring eternal darkness to the world; she has a daughter who will help her, which leaves Armando shocked and confused at the same time not knowing that the moth fairy had a daughter. Orizaba then decides to explain her story as she used her powers to show everyone. A long time ago, Orizaba began, a white haired Maruvian foolishly fell in love with the moth fairy when she was flying to find the eye of midnight and she gave birth to a baby girl. But she never loved the man, who was Luna Girl's father, she was only in love with the man's moon crystals and wants to keep them for herself. However, the man saved the crystals and baby Luna Girl with the help of Orizaba's former minions, Luna Girl's moths, and Connor's ancestor, the Maruvian wizard, who sent the man with the baby girl, and the moths back to the modern time just to be safe before Orizaba was banished back into the spirit world. Orizaba declares that she will find her daughter before the eclipse ends as she flies off to begin her search, leaving almost everyone in panic. Elena tries to calm everyone down just as the Disney Junior Club tried to form a plan. They need to act fast because they have only about a few minutes before Orizaba finds her daughter soon. Suddenly, Greg hears a familiar villain laugh and recognized it as Luna Girl's laugh! When asked what she was doing, Luna Girl explains that she is here to watch the solar eclipse, but her father wouldn't let her so she decided to go off on her own to watch it. But as she saw that everyone left, Luna Girl was frustrated as she stomped and blamed her father for it. Elena then calms Luna Girl down by telling her that Orizaba the moth fairy came and ruined the eclipse festival. Then Greg asked Luna Girl if she could help him and his friends stop Orizaba, much to everyone's surprise. But Luna Girl refused because she was a villain and that the festival is over as she begins to make her leave. But Elena gets her to stay by convincing her that if she helped stop Orizaba, then she can stay for the festival. Just thinking about it, Luna Girl was finally convinced and she followed Elena and her friends to stop Orizaba. Elsewhere, Orizaba was flying to the temple to find something that will stop the eclipse from ending. But since Elena's scepter of light destroyed the Eye was destroyed, there was nothing she can use. That is when Elena and her friends and Luna Girl arrived to stop her! However, Orizaba's attention was only on Luna Girl, as if she recognized her. That gave Kwazii some time to attack Orizaba as he used his icicle toss to throw at the moth fairy. But she dodged it and the icicle hits the temple wall, revealing a new eye of dusk! Orizaba thanks Kwazii ask she flies over to retrieve it, but she was stopped by Luna Girl's luna magnet beam! With Orizaba stuck in the beam, Luna Girl drags her away from the eye and she gave her a glare as Orizaba shot back a sinister grin and says "What's the matter, little Luna? You wouldn't risk hurting your mommy now, would you?" Gasping, Luna Girl let's go of the Luna magnet beam and was shocked to hear what Orizaba just said to her. Then Luna Girl snaps out of it, and snaps back at Orizaba that she was never her mother. But Orizaba responds that she is her mother as Luna Girl lowers her luna magnet. Luna Girl was shocked that her moths and her father never told her about her past as the others were shocked as well to hear the Luna Girl is Orizaba's daughter! But the shocked silence was interrupted by Kwazii in his Atlantic Armor who then blasted light magic at Orizaba and it ruined her wing. But it was just a scratch, lucky for her. Then she took the eye and flew off out of the temple to insert the second eye of midnight and stop the eclipse from ending. Powers that Kwazii uses * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Protection Power * Aqua Wings * Magic Rope * Icicle Toss * Freeze Breath * Celestial Whirlwind * Super Strength * Earth Slam * Telepathy * Magic Vines * Ultra Weeds Trivia * Orizaba is revealed to be Luna Girl's birth mother. Transcript Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes with villains Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Orizaba Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers